1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to handheld user devices, and more particularly to handheld user devices that provide location information for improved wireless communication connections.
2. Background
The wireless connection of a handset can be affected by the location of the handset relative to a building and landscape. A weak connection negatively impacts the performance, content streaming, and battery life. Sometimes moving the handset a short distance by walking in a room towards the window, stepping further away from a metal fence, driving a car to a different spot in a garage, drastically improves the wireless connection. Often times, the user is not aware of locations or “sweet spots” where improved wireless connections are available.
Others have addressed the weak wireless connections by: (1) boosting antenna power when transmitting a signal; (2) having a user interface of the mobile device indicate the signal strength with a bar; (3) having a user interface of a mobile device warn the user if the connection is bad and to, for example, try the streaming service later; and (4) using multiple-input-multiple-output support inside the mobile device.